Through Those Fiery Dragon Eyes
by PikaCheeka
Summary: Ash always thought Charizard hated him, but what does she think? Charizard reminisces on all the things they've been through and makes a final choice [POV]


Author's note* This also from pokemon view, Charizard tells this story. Unlike the Pikachu ones, which slightly resemble tv show episodes, this is more thoughts and clips then anything, ok,….Like my Pikachu stories, conversations are not exactly like in the show, I need some freedom when I write, so don't criticize on that, k? I wrote this before all the episodes were out, it's obvious which ones I saw, and the last part, about Pikachu, I made up. If it resembles a future episode, I apologize.

Through Those Fiery Dragon Eyes

By PikaCheeka

I **am Charizard, Ash Ketchum's Charizard, to be exact. But I wasn't always. My first master was Damien, a jerk. But then again, I don't get along well with Ash either…**

I remember bits and pieces of those things. I often think about them.

"Get up, you! You good for nothing stupid…." Damien kicked me again, hard. If only I was Charizard then, he'd be sorry.

"Hey, take it easy, this battle's tough, use someone else." I groaned (Char, Char! Char, man, man, Char!)

"I won't, you need to get up your strength, I want that Cascade badge!" he kicked me again, while Starmie looked at me sadly, well, if he could... 

"Hey!" it was Daisy, one of the Sensational sisters. "You, like, cut that out! You might, like, hurt her!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Come on, Charmander, let's get you to that dumb Pokecenter, since you can't beat wimpy Starmie." He sneered. I followed him.

"Well, you stay right here on this rock, I'll be back for you later, k?"

I nodded, climbing up, to this day, I don't why. I sat there, watching him walk away. I couldn't help noticing he still had all his other Pokemon with him. He was gone, it was getting dark. I looked up at the moon, it was so quiet. With all that silence, I was surprised I even fell asleep. But I did, then it was morning.

"AHHH! What's up on that rock?" I jerked awake to the screaming of a girl. Just below me, on the ground, was Brock, the gym leader Damien had beaten earlier on, a girl, another boy, and a Pikachu. They were all staring at me. The boy pulled out his Pokedex? And it started beeping about how strong Charmanders were. Unlike me, I thought sadly, I'll show that Damien that I was tough!

"Pika?"

"AHH!" I did a little scream myself and jumped back. The Pikachu had climbed up next to me.

"My owner wants to know why you are here." He said.

"O, yea, he said he'd be back for me, so I don't need his help." I said quickly, the last thing I needed was another stupid human after me. At least he wasn't wearing boots…

"O."

He jumped down and began speaking to his master, then they all looked at me sadly and walked away, whispering. I watched them until they were out of sight. I was alone…again.

I should have been happy, but I wasn't. Where was my master? Shouldn't he back by now? I lifted my nose into the air, "Damien, Where Are You?" then I hid my nose under my tail and slept again.

It was cold and dark. It was also raining. I woke up quickly. There was a noise, what was it? I shrugged and grabbed a nearby leaf. If the flame on my tail went out, I would either die or be unable to fight anymore. I placed the leaf over my tail, shivering. It was pretty cold for me. The noise was back. I stooped. I looked around cautiously. Then I saw them. Spearows, at least a dozen. In the bushes, the bullies of the Pokemon world, I knew they were after me.

"Spear-row!" they shrieked, realizing I had spotted them. They dive-bombed. I crouched, whacking two with my tail and throwing another. But it was no use, they were quick to their feet and there were too many. I covered my whole self and cowered, knowing I was dead.

Suddenly, "AHH! Pikachu, attack those Spearows!" It was the boy!

"Pik-a-chu!" he shouted, thundershocking the whole flock.

"Not me, them…" the boy gasped.

Then he and Brock threw off their jackets and covered me, then ran off to the Pokecenter.

Although, I was hurt badly, I could still dimly hear, "Yea, this is the Charmander Damien abandoned."

"Yea, he said to stay on the rock and he would return later, but it was all a lie!" 

"That's right Ash, Misty." Pikachu.

The boy was Ash, the girl Misty [boy, was I ever slow!] Then it occurred to me, Damien had abandoned me? I couldn't believe it! I struggled to get up, to show those jerks who they were kidding. But Nurse Joy stopped me, she put me in a box, one of those strength saving things that I had been in a lot of times. I slept, full of nightmares, Damien would come soon, right?

It was morning, he wasn't back yet. I was leaving, my tail flame was once again strong, and I didn't need help. I saw the kids and the Pikachu asleep on the couch, nodded, and stalked out the door.

I was down the road real far, when the kids were following me. They were getting annoying, I liked the Pikachu, but I didn't like the whiney girl. I kept walking, when suddenly, they fell through the ground! I turned around, Pikachu was looking down at them, when another teenage boy jumped out from behind a tree, and caught Pikachu in a rubber balloon type thing! This made me mad, along with Ash. He scrambled out and rushed at Team Rocket[hence the R's on their shirts].

I froze, thinking, maybe…"CCCCHHHHHHAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!" I flamed, all over them, Pikachu broke free and happily ran to Ash!

"I knew you was strong!" I knew that voice, Damian!

"You abandoned this guy!" Ash shouted.

"I did not, I just thought she was weak, but now that I realized how strong she was, I'm coming back for her."

"That's awful!" Misty cried.

They continued arguing until Ash knelt down, "Hey, who do you want to go with?"

Ash, with Pikachu happily clinging to his leg…

Or Damien? Ash? Damien?

"CCCHHHAAARRR!!!"

"PPPIIIKKKAAA!!!" Pikachu joined in with me, burning Damien.

"MOMMY!" he cried, running away.

"So, you want to come with us?" Ash held out a pokeball.

"YEA!" I cried. I jumped in.

**So that's how Ash and I met, I guess.**

"And my pokemon is…" I turned, the master held out a pokeball. Ash was at the Elite Four, I wasn't in my pokeball because I had refused to return after I had defeated Agatha's Gengar. 

The master threw the pokeball, Dragonaire.

"Ha, another, Pikachu, take care of this one too!" Pikachu lept forward, "Alright!" he had refused to evolve, unlike me…

I don't know much about this. There Eggsecutor everywhere. There were extremly, well, I mean, in a lot of trouble. They were under hypnosis, and were headed straight for a time bomb. The only thing that could bring them back to their senses was fire, so Ash used me. I was still a Charmander.

"Charmander, save them! Bring them to their senses with your flamethrower attack!"

"CCHHAAAARRRR!!!!!!" I flamed, here, there, here again. I was getting tired. I finally fell over. Then, I heard the kids trying to persue this magician guy to help me save them. Buty he wasn't very confident in himself, finally, he agreed.

"Al, right, I'll try!"

"Way to go!" I cried, getting up.

We both flamed everywhere, until they were all safe.

My mouth and tail felt it first, they were burning.

My back, legs, and arms started tingling.

"She's evolving!" Misty cried.

So this is what it was like. I was now glowing white.

Then red.

Then…

"CHAR-Meleon!" I roared. I was a Charmeleon!

"Yay!" Ash laughed.

I flamed, at Ash's head, whoops!

**That's how I began to become disobedient.**

"My next pokemon is…" he held up a new pokeball.

**"AERODACTYL!" Ash yelped, he had horrible memories of that Pokemon, then again, so did I.**

I was in the pokeball, safe, sleeping. Ever since I evolved, I had been hard to control. And I was proud of it, as I am now. When suddenly, BAM! Ash had obviously fallen, because I was jarred awake. 

After a few moments, he pulled me out, expecting me to fight some prehistoric Pokemon, which I thought were extinct, but what did I know? I groaned, I was still tired. I looked around, there! A rock! To sleep on! I crawled up, and was asleep in seconds. I never even noticed we were underground.

I heard Ash moan, it wasn't my problem. He could have Pikachu fight them, for all I cared.

I was having this great dream. I was a Charizard, flying. But there was one flaw, or was it? Ash was on my back, riding me like a flying horse. But it wasn't that bad, I was listening to him then, which was weird.

Then, SCREECH! Gosh, can't a Pokemon get any sleep around here???

I jumped up, to see a giant Aerodactyl! Flying at Ash and I!!! "Char!" I shouted angerly, "Get lost, you…" I never finished, but then again, that was good, his back claw hit me in the face, sending me flying against the wall. All I saw was Ash screaming, in the air….

In the air?

I jumped up. Again.

It was Aerodactly, he was holding Ash, my trainer, in his claws. How dare he! I raced over, grabbing his tail, along with Pikachu. We held on, but the sunlight momentarily blinded us, and we slipped.

Ash landed on a rock, as Aerodactly tried to take a bite out of him.

"Hey!" I snarled. "Only I can pick on him!" I stamped my feet. He was going to be eaten, not that I cared…really. If only I was Charizard. Then I could fly. Kick some butt. Then save Ash and get some respect. That I deserved.

Then it happened again.

That burning sensation. Burning.

My back espicially.

I was glowing.

"CHARIZARD!" I roared, Misty cheered as Brock and Pikachu gasped.

I heard Ash cry out.

My wings were unfurled. Wings, what a wonderful thing to have.

When the Aerodactyl saw me, it took flight. I zoomed after it, sending out blazing fireballs, narrowly missing him and…Ash…kinda…singed him.

Then that dumb Jigglypuff began… "Jiggly…" I blocked my ears. This time, I was going to win. But it was hard, I was gaining, but I was getting sleepy, like the rest of the day.

Aerodactly fell, dropping Ash. It was a stunning fall, I put in a burst of speed, catching Ash on my back as Aerodactyl fell into the hole in the ground. It was like…weird…I had saved my trainer..my friend?

****

"Hhmmm…should I use fire, Pikachu?" Ash wondered.

I perked up.

Fire…on fire? No, but yes, that was cool, too.

**Ash turned, looked at me, I raised my fiery eyes, level with him.**

"Mag…"

I looked over. There was Magmar, throwing rocks into the steady stream of lava. The volcano was collapsing, and he was trying to stop the lava from destroying the island. Ash had taken me out, he wanted me to help. But I wasn't so sure. Why did I care? I could fly outta here.

"Mar."

I had to admit, he was strong.

"Mag."

He was also persistent.

"Mar."

He wanted to help, to save his master.

BOOM! The lava surged through, all was lost. Magmar tried again, but first, he looked at me sadly.

So did Ash.

"CHAR! I'll help you, I guess." I said quietly. I got up and walked over, grabbed a rock, and threw.

The kids sent out Onix, Geodude, Pikachu, Squirtle, and Togepi tagged along. Why didn't he use them from the start?

Misty grabbed Togepi.

Magmar looked at me, admiringly? I looked at him, and grabbed a huge rock, tossed it in the last crack. It shuddered.

We all gasped.

It held.

Everyone cheered, except Magmar and I. We had realized how strong we both were. We both growled.

The battle had begun.

"My Pokemon, of course, is Magmar."

"And mine will be Pikachu!"

"What?" I gasped, "How could you?" I lunged forward, we were on the top of the stopped volcano. I landed in front of Magmar.

"No!" Ash cried, but Misty and Pikachu held him back, I would fight.

And win.

Fire on fire! We both blasted, the two flames met and exploded. This wasn't going to work. Magmar suddenly grabbed me. I snarled, whipped around as Ash yelled orders to me. I ignored him, as always, but that might have well been my last, Magmar flipped me over, into the lava.

He was almost living lava, but I wasn't. I was burning up, but I could last long enough to escape, so I hoped. But it was hopeless.

I heard Ash crying, for me? He cared that much, I guess that gave me a burst of energy.

I burst out, Ash screamed, I flew up, circling, Magmar grew dizzy.

He fell.

"HAHA! CHAR!" I laughed, watching him from up high. He was staggering to his feet.

As soon as he was up, I dove, straight at him. The sun was in his eyes, he couldn't see.

"CHARIZARD!" I roared, the force of my blow had knocked him into the lava.

Ash and I cheered.

But Blaine grinned, that was bad.

"Mag-mar!" [we Pokemon don't say much while fighting] he was back!

He stood.

He wavered.

I narrowed my eyes.

He wavered again.

I snarled quietly.

He fell.

The battle was over.

I had won!

"Alright! Charizard, return."

"Shut up!"

"Huh?" he had plainly thought I had turned over a new leaf.

I prefer burning them.

****

"Who can I use?" Ash was nervous, nearly every other pokemon of his was too weak to fight this! It was up to Pikachu and me, and he wanted Pikachu to stay fresh, besides, he had just fought.

"Charizard?" he said hopefully.

"NO!" 

"Please?" Pikachu begged. This made me mad, according to Pikachu, when Ash had gotten the eighth badge, he had used all his Pokemon…but me. He had the nerve now? Uh uh.

"Pikachu looked me again. Those big eyes. Pikachu…

Pikachu was once caught by Team Rocket, well, this time, it was just bad. It was major, I was in my pokeball, so I don't know how it started. All I know was Meowth was in their balloon, guiding it. James and Jessie were holding an unconciuos Pikachu, but they were right outside the Team rocket head quarters, on the roof. 

"Charizard, help me…" Ash sobbed. He sent me out…and climbed on my back.

"No, don't do that!" Misty wailed.

"I want Pikachu!"

Now, I wouldn't have done this, but Pikachu was my friend. I had to save him. I glared at Meowth, up high. He had bombs, I had good eyesight, I could see them.

I shot up. Meowth threw bombs. I was angry, I dodged them. "Ha!" 

There were more, he threw them. I dodged all of them. Then I saw Team Rocket go into the building with Pikachu!

"NO!" I lunged up, instead of dodging bombs, I held out my wings. I threw one forward, the bombs bounced off, hitting the building.

"What?" Ash gasped.

Part blew off, hitting the balloon. I hit it again. Then flew at the smoking building.

I was in.

"Where could they be?" Ash said.

"What is this? What will I do with a Pikachu, you fools?" It was Giovanni!

"It's a special Pikachu, powerful."

"Ah," he was getting it.

"You aren't getting anything!" Ash and I stormed in angerly.

"NIDOQUEEN!" there she was, standing in my way.

"I'll take care of her, you grab Pikachu and get outta here!" he understood me. He crawled over to James, and tripped him.

"Mega punch!" Nidoking hit me, I never saw it. I stumbled back, my side throbing.

"Tail whip! Mega kick!" she was pounding me. Then I remembered what happened last time, RAGE!

"CHAR!" my tail exploded into flame, and more burst from my mouth. This time, she stumbled back.

I looked over quick, Ash was out of sight. BAM! She hit me again, I fell over. Rage didn't stop until one was defeated, but it was looking bad.

Suddenly, Ash ran up with Pikachu, "I'm coming Charizard!" he raced over, and threw a pokeball at Nidoqueen's head. She looked startled, I grabbed Ash and jumped out the hole.

We had escaped, I heard Giovanni cursing behind us, the only thing he said that interested us was… "You think you've won, well, I have power! The most powerful Pokemon in the world!" I know now who it is…I think.

"HA! Just cause I beat you?" Ash and I said at the same time. Then he fell off my back, oops.

At least he fell into a matress store.

****

You see, Ash and I never quite got along.

"Please?" You're his only hope." Pikachu continued, "Don't you want him to become a Pokemon Master?"

"I don't give a crap!"

"Help him fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon master."

Just as he helped me fulfill my dream of living to fly, to feel the power of dragon wings. He had done a lot for me, it was my time to make it up to him.

I stepped forward.

"Charizard?" Ash looked at me.

"Prepare to lose, sucker!" I laughed.

Ash smiled, the glint in his eyes showed great hope…of becoming a Pokemon Master."And my Pokemon is…Charizard!"


End file.
